Night Terrors
by Tel nok shock
Summary: Logan is the new head of the neuroscience department at The Palm Woods School for gifted Children. Kendall, James and Carlos are handlers for two teenage girls in particular, Terra Michaelson, and Mira Collins. By day they are bright happy teens with amazing gifts. But at night they are terrified by an unseen force dubbed "The Night Terrors" by the younger kids. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Logan is the new head of the neuroscience department at The Palm Woods School for gifted Children. Kendall, James and Carlos are handlers for the children. Two teenage girls in particular, Terra Michaelson, and Mira Collins. By day they are bright happy teens with amazing gifts. But at night they are terrified by an unseen force dubbed "The Night Terrors" by the younger kids. What exactly are these "Night Terrors" and why do the kids fear what could possibly be simply bad dreams? Kendall/OC, Carlos/OC, and Logan/James!**

* * *

Logan sighed as he watched the girl in front of him. He looked down at the complete file in front of him and began to read.

_Subject: Mira Christine Collins._

_Age: 16._

_Talents: Projector and a telekinetic._

_Height: 5'4._

_Weight: 96.45._

_Features: Eye color: Purple. Hair color: Black. Skin tone: Pale._

Logan rolled his eyes as he read the classifications they used for her. They made it sound as though her features were normal. She had a sharp angular face that reminded him of an elf. Ironically enough her haircut was a pixie cut.

_Parents: Deceased, names unknown._

_Sibling(s): Michael Jared Collins._

_Subject is of Caucasian descent but may have roots in Egypt._

'_Well that would explain the hair and eye color_,' he thought to himself.

_Brain functions at 90% capacity, higher than any others._

_Allergies: None._

_Eyesight: 20/20._

_Hearing: 100%._

_No chronic childhood illness._

_Handlers: James Diamond and Carlos Garcia._

_Subject displays extraordinary reflexes that are seen as similar to a feline. Subject displays violent tendencies when provoked by other subjects or in general. Gifted fighter but would be more useful as intelligence gathering._

'_She's a teenager not a soldier_,' he silently fumed. Why they spoke as though she was he would not understand.

Logan rubbed his eyes and glanced up at the silent girl who sat behind the two way mirror. Her concentration was completely on the chess piece that was eye level with her violet eyes, suspended in midair. As it had been for the past three hours with no change and the hour approached 2 AM. They grabbed subjects at random hours to see ow it would affect their abilities.

With another sigh he hit the button to call her handlers as he scrawled down the last of his notes. And now to watch them try and get her to bed.

James and Carlos entered the observation room and knelt by Mira. "Mira, it's time to go to bed," Carlos softly murmured as to not startle her.

The knight she was levitating clattered to the floor as she turned to look at him with wise yet childlike eyes.

"Is he done with his notes?"

Logan's mouth dropped open. Did he hear that right?

"This one's nice so I don't want him to get in trouble is all," she explained as though she heard him.

"If he wasn't done Mira he wouldn't have called us," James explained in a soft musical voice that made Logan suddenly glad he was sitting down. If he had been standing up, his knees would not have supported him with how weak they suddenly felt.

The tiny girl bit her lip worriedly and James sighed. "Come on Mira, breakfast is in five hours and you need sleep."

"Can you read Cinderella tonight?" She asked.

"Sure kiddo," Carlos promised.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll go to bed!"

Logan could almost see them bite back the sighs of relief the two bit back.

"Alright Mira, lets go," Carlos said gently. The slim teen hopped up and willingly followed the two out.

Logan sat back in shock. How did she know he wasn't entirely done? One of his observations was to see how she reacted to being pulled from her environment. He rubbed his eyes again and put it down to a fluke in the mirror. It faltered and she saw him writing is what happened, he reassured himself.

And with that he flipped the file shut and made his way to his room, resolving to check the mirror tomorrow morning.

After a lot of coffee.

* * *

**Please R&R as it's 4 AM here and my first BTR fic! Thanks to epicnijarusher for her awesome support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Btw I now have a Twitter account I'm Littledancer410**

* * *

Carlos watched Mira sleep with a soft smile on his face. A shaft of moonlight fell onto her bed, silvering her charcoal hair and illuminating her elvish features making him sigh.

She was so close yet so far from him. With another sigh he got up and left the room, but not before placing a kiss on her forehead. As he exited Mira's room he saw Kendall, a friend of his and James, exit his own charge's, Terra, room looking exhausted.

"Hey Kendall," Carlos softly called. The blonde turned and gave him a smile.

"Hey 'Los," Kendall replied rubbing his eyes.

"Dude you alright?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just tired," he mumbled.

"I can see that but why?" The Latino queried.

"Just am okay?"He snapped. A hurt look entered the younger boys eyes as he considered leaving the green eyed 20 year old behind and heading to the room he shared with James. Kendall sighed again. "I'm sorry but today Terra was so energetic it was like someone gave her energy drinks or something," the blonde apologized.

"Mira was pretty much the same as that," Carlos said.

"We need a vacation," Kendall groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Big time," Carlos agreed as they started to make their way down the hall to the handler section of the sleeping quarters.

Unbeknownst to them the very same girls they were talking about were sitting in the air vents above them listening in on their conversation.

"What should we do?" Terra asked softly.

"They said they needed a vacation. So we'll give them one," Mira said just as softly.

"_Oh_," Terra said softly as she read her friends thoughts. "Now _that, _is brilliant."

Mira smirked. "I usually do make good plans ya' know," she drawled.

Terra smirked back. "Don't I know it!" She agreed.

* * *

**Logan's Room**

Logan stepped out of his shower, shivering from the assault of the cold air. As he dressed his eyes drifted to the file sitting on his side table and sighed.

It was another file. This time for a different student.

_Subject: Terra Genevieve Michelson. _

_Age: 16._

_Talents: Reader and a telekinetic._

_Height: 5'3 1\2._

_Weight: 93.5._

___Features: Eye color: Purple. Hair color: Black. Skin tone: Medium pale._

Logan arched an eyebrow. Terra seemed very similar to Mira in several ways.

_Parents: Deceased, names unknown._

_Sibling(s): None._

_Subject is of Caucasian descent, roots unknown._

'_She is very similar to Mira_,'he noted with a measure of surprise.

_Brain functions at 87% capacity._

_Allergies: None._

_Eyesight: 20/20._

_Hearing: 100%._

_No chronic childhood illness._

_Handlers: Kendall Knight._

_Subject displays extraordinary reflexes that are seen as similar to a domesticated feline. Subject is very calm. Intelligence gathering would be best for her, not a strong fighter._

'_They're _teenagers_ not soldiers_,' he silently fumed once more. Why they spoke as though they were he would not _allow_ himself understand. It was just wrong! These kids deserved something other than the sterile environment and constant horrifying shade of _white_ that surrounds them. The same white as padded cells, hospitals, alabaster, Mira's skin- whoa, he thinks. Where did _that_ come from? Though it is true. Her skin was the same shade of white as her night gown and it was hard to tell where the short sleeves ended and her arms began.

Honestly didn't these kids get sun?!

All this he contemplates as he reads Terra's file.

And now time to figure out last night's mystery. After his fourth cup of coffee.

* * *

**Well that's that so please review and I will post chapter three soon I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm horrible I know. Here's a nice long chapter to make up for it!**

* * *

Terra stretched her slim limbs as she laid back down on her bed feeling satisfied with her and Mira's plan. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she thought of it. Today was going to be_ fun_.

The rumble of thunder in the distance made her smile and shiver. They had an a hour yet until their respective handlers came for them. And so she would enjoy the thunder of an impending storm and the prospect of a fun day of sliding around the air vents freaking people out with games and snacks.

* * *

**Mira's room**

If one who was outside and unaware of the institutes purpose were to look into her room they would think that she is a child of no more than thirteen. She's laying on the white carpet with a pad of snow white paper and a pile of crayons beside her as she colors, the once blank page being covered with soft strokes of color that bloomed into a tree. An ancient cherry tree with pink blossoms that drifted snow like on the page.

The way her shoulders are hunched, her skin so pale, cheeks colored by an unnatural flush, eyes dull and her hair lifeless; one would think that she was sick with a deadly disease such as leukemia. They don't see the brilliant sixteen year old with an eye for detail and amazing capabilities; but with a dark secret and an even darker past. Instead they see a girl, a child by their standards, who draws by the far too bright fluorescent lights as storm clouds thunder ominously in the distance. They would only see a sickly looking child who closes her strangely colored eyes to often, and sighs in pain from headaches to much.

A pitiful sight in the person's eyes.

But they don't see it. Those that care for her only see a carefree, smiling sixteen year old who can do amazing things with a sassy attitude. She doesn't seem like someone who spend her nights tossing and turning from the pain of a migraine the size of Alaska. They never see how when no one is looking her face contorts into a pained grimace that disappears the second someone turns their head towards her.

Terra knows and Terra tries to help but there is only so much a mental link can do. Even now she funnels the pain away from Mira and into her own body, trying to take away her pain.

Terra prays that someday the migraines will stop and Mira will be fine. Its a pray she knows may never be answered.

* * *

**Logan (A/N: not his POV just him and what's going on with and around him) **

"We have an arts program were the kids spend one to two hours a day doing things like painting, drawing, airbrushing, sculpting with mediums like clay, tile and modeling clay. Some students even do photography," the art teacher Camille, a bright and bubbly curly raven haired twenty something, informed him as she showed him the art classroom.

It was covered from floor to ceiling with paintings, photos and drawings, all made up of the most vibrant colors. Even the cabinets were covered with the students creations. There were no designated sections of what style went where or what style of art went on what surface. The tables were covered with paint, clay and random art supplies. Some of the kids more creative solid things were hanging from the ceiling suspended by thin wires. It was crazy, chaotic, colorful, and most of all, the only white was from the paper that wasn't covered up by paint, crayon, marker or whatever else they used.

It was _exactly_ what these kids needed in their lives.

From where he was standing Logan could see that the more solid creations were suspended from the ceiling by wires. There was origami, randomly colored clay things, 3D paper creations, and even a paper Rubik's cube he was surprised to see. A warm smile began to cover his normally stoic face. So long as Camille and this arts program was here, these kids would be just fine.

He was sure of it.

* * *

**Okay here you go! You'll meet Jo, Dak, and Jett later. Gustavo and Kelly will come in with Dak so that's that and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! My shotokan karate camp lasts three days and I could hardly get cell reception but I'm back now! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**High school has recently started for me so I'm afraid updates will be rare. And I'm so sorry this is so late!**

* * *

James stepped out of the shower, rubbing a towel through his short brown hair as he dressed. He eyed Carlos who was laying with his face buried in his pillow. He rolled his hazel eyes and flicked his towel at Carlos' head.

"Dude get up," he said to the Latino.

"Mmph," was the muffled reply.

"There's still hot water left," he coaxed receiving one suspicious chocolate brown eye in response.

"Promise?" He asked propping himself up on one elbow. James rolled his eyes and flicked his towel at the Latino's head once more.

"Yeah I promise now get your butt moving," he ordered. The younger teen grunted and hauled himself up, stretching his arms over his head before snatching the towel James was still using, prompting an indignant "Hey!" from the other teen. Carlos threw a smirk at his room mate before disappearing into the bathroom.

As the hot water beat down on his caramel skin he stretched once more, wincing as his head and limbs protest. He'd gotten zero sleep last night because of a monster headache that had randomly appeared around one o'clock in the morning. He frowned, the headaches had been coming a lot these days. Maybe he should see one of the med doctors, they could get him some pain pills or something.

Carlos shrugged and turned off the water. It had run cold anyways. He quickly dressed and left with James to go and get Mira for breakfast. Hopefully she was already up.

* * *

**Kendall's room**

Kendall yawned for the umpteenth thousandth time that morning as he stepped out of the shower drying himself. He really needed to stop reading letters until two in the morning. Though since it was Katie, his little sister's, letter he did technically have an excuse.

He smiled sadly at the picture of his little sister that sat on his night stand as he dressed. She grew bigger with every picture.

And with that thought firmly in place he went to go get Terra up for breakfast, praying that she would be a tad calmer today than she was yesterday.

* * *

**Logan**

Logan stared at the tech report in front of him in shock. It had to be wrong. Because according to it, there was nothing wrong with the mirror, not even the tiniest power fluctuation last night. He slowly shook his head.

This had to be wrong. Unless...

Unless Mira was starting to develop a new ability.

He grabbed a pen and paper and started to scrawl down his theory, any thoughts of breakfast dissipating as he started to brainstorm. Much to the disappointment of his stomach.

* * *

**Dance Studio **

Dak watched the kids in front of him restart their dance routines. In all there were six boys and ten girls, all wearing white leotards and tutu's in the girls case. All of them with bright eyes and flushed cheeks from the movement, and happy grins to match. He felt a smile come to his face as they danced; this was why he did what he did.

As he watched them dance he noticed Sara, a little kid no more than eight or nine, miss a step and start to get frustrated. He started to move towards her when Jett, his fellow dance instructor, brushed past him to correct her. Almost immediately Dak's palms started to sweat and his heart sped up as he internally groaned. '_It was just an unintentional brushing Zevon don't get yourself all worked up over nothing_,' he scolded himself as he watched Jett correct Sara gently.

Jett could be a little obnoxious, but he was really good with the kids and an amazing dance instructor.

**Jett**

'_Oh god oh god I didn't mean to do that_!' Jett internally freaked as he corrected little Sara. Jeez they were just friends and fellow instructors and nothing more. They _couldn't_ be more.

_It is in advisable to form any romantic or personal ties with your fellow handlers/instructors. Any such ties will immediately result in discipline for both parties involved._ Jett mentally recited from the handbook everyone received.

He really needed to get his hormones under control!

* * *

**Yes I am putting in Jett/Dak slash, don't judge me! Well please review! And did you guys hear? Carlos and Alexa are engaged! And now this is TelNokShock singing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo sorry about not updating sooner but allotta things have been going on with me these days and my move to California has been moved upped to November rather than December so I'm rather pissed about that. This chapter is a present for my best friend ever: EPICNINJARUSHER! Now Carlos introduce the chapter.**

**Carlos: *whining* Do I have to? This is just Logan and James getting all crushy-"**

**Mira: Don't tell them! **

**Terra: But I wanna know!"**

**Me: Well you'll just hafta wait to find out then won't you?**

**Terra: Oh fine.**

* * *

Logan walked through the hallways of the school, his nose buried in a report on a student other than Mira when he crashed into someone else with "Oof!" his papers went flying.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice cried. Logan knelt down and started to gather everything up, a blush starting to gather in his cheeks.

"Oh no it was my fault really I should have been looking where I going," he started to babble. James laughed as he knelt down an started to help gather everything up.

"Well my fault actually, I'm in a bit of a rush to pick up my charge is all," James explained looking slightly flustered.

"Oh I see," was all Logan could think to say.

"Here's your papers," James said offering him the pile.

"Oh thank you," Logan mumbled trying to put them in some semblance of order.

"Yo James lets go!" Carlos called from down the hall near Mira's door. James nodded and stood before helping Logan up, his bigger hand warm and steady.

"Maybe I'll see you around," he said flashing Logan a bright smile before jogging down the hall to Carlos.

"Sure," Logan said when James was out of hearing range.

I really screwed up there, he thought to himself as he continued down the hall. patient files on Abigail Jace forgotten.

* * *

Mira and Terra glided into the mess hall, ears open to hear the news.

_Did you hear did you hear_, the whispers greeted them.

_What what_, they whispered back.

_Abigail, Abigail. Abigail was snatched by the Night Terrors last night_, was the reply. The two girls shared a look and sat at their usual table, occasionally glancing over at a pale girl with mousy brown hair and eyes, breakfast sitting in front of her, forgotten. Both shuddered, they had prayed she would go untouched by the Night Terrors, she was so innocent.

But sadly their prayers rarely go heard in this school.

* * *

**And so I bring you Jagan!**

**Terra: So that's what happens!**

**Me: Yes now I am happy.**

**Logan: Good because I am not going through that again.**

**Me: Oh you'll be going through a lot at this school.**

**Logan: Oh joy!**

**James: Hey it could be worse! You could have to try and take care of Mira.**

**Mira: I'll take that as an insult.**

**James: Hehe, I'm in trouble.**

**Mira: Oh yeah.**

**And with that this chapter comes to a close.**


End file.
